1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cosmetic unit comprising two partial units of which each comprises a receptacle for receiving a cosmetic substance and a closure cap by means of which the receptacle is closable, the two partial units being inter-connectable by means of a coupling member engaging with the two closure caps wherein each closure cap has a cap recess that is disposed on an axial front end facing away from the receptacle of the respective partial unit and extends in the direction of a central axis.
2. Background Art
Such a cosmetic unit is for example known from EP 1 348 352 B1. The two screw-top receptacles may be filled with the same or different cosmetics, such as nail polish, mascara, eye shadow, lip gloss or products for removing the same. The known cosmetic unit comprises an axial serration as well as additional beaded sections engaging with locking grooves for releasably securing the closure cap to the coupling member designed as a coupling sleeve. The serration ensures a non-rotational connection while the beaded sections engaging with the locking grooves provide for a tight axial connection. Thus, two different connection mechanisms are provided that act independently of one another. This results in a relatively high effort of production.
The same applies to the production of the closure caps that are overlapped by the coupling sleeve and must therefore be provided with a comparatively small external diameter in this area. At the same time, however, the connection between the closure cap and the respective applicator wand is also disposed in this same area, with the result that there is only a small amount of space available for the wall thickness of the closure caps. The manufacture thereof must therefore be carried out in a very precise manner.
The coupling sleeve may for example have a particular graphic design or a specific colour, enabling a different contents of the two partial units as well as the different applications thereof to be identified from the outside of the cosmetic unit according to EP 1 348 352 B1. Consequently, a differently designed coupling sleeve must be provided for any possible combination of contents. This multitude of different coupling sleeves also results in higher production costs.
The cosmetic unit according to EP 1 348 352 B1 has a pleasant appearance, especially when the coupling sleeve is attached. If, however, the coupling sleeve is removed, thereby revealing the outer contour of the closure cap that is defined by the described connection mechanisms, this is only true to a limited extent.